undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Stagg
Description Addelaide is a 137 year old Automaton from the steampunk era, however, she looks as though she is in her mid 20's to early 30's (or at least that's how I was trying to depict her when drawing her). Adelaide's appearance consists of short black hair and blue eyes. Her body shows hints of brass, and that's where her weaker spots are, and in addition, she has a keyhole between her shoulder blades, in the case she stops working. History 137 years ago, when a human child fell down. A monster who was applying for the job as the royal scientist had gotten an idea from this human child- and that was to make an automaton. This automaton could serve as many things. A medic, a soldier, even a fake opponent so others could spar with them. The scientist made Adelaide, however, there were flaws within the female automaton. The metal thickness in example. it was completely messed up, and random, mainly because they couldn't really get a form for the automaton, and this scientist had no idea how to get her to learn things. Soon, the monster fell ill, and died, and Adelaide was passed down, until she was able to hold memories through magic from the great grandson of the scientist. This grandson had given Adelaide memories, and soon began teaching her things. and again, and again, she was passed down, however, many children in this family had began to lose interest in Adelaide, and had decided to shut her off with her key, and throw her in the dump. Many years passed, and one day, Alphys found Adelaide when she was searching for anime in the dumps. She took Adelaide in, and fixed her, soon learning how Adelaide worked. She was not able to do anything about the thickness of metal, due to the danger of damaging Adelaide. Alphys had given Adelaide a new change of clothes, and while she didn't have any permanent job in the palace, she served her original purpose, and that was to train and spar with soldiers, and if need be, act as a medic. Personality "Growing up" Adelaide was a very quiet person, and even now that holds true to today, only talking to those she's known for a while, or at least someone she's comfortable talking with. She's not very intuitive, in fact, she's rather oblivious about how a person feels. She can actually talk very well instead of being awkward about it (although she doesn't know how to comfort a person on that topic), being made in the victorian/steampunk era, she is very lady like, and can handle conversations well. However, since she's so quiet, she's as noticeable as glass. Unless she speaks, no one really notices her. She's not too keen on pranks, and hates breaking rules. She also hates disorganization. She's also very serious when someone talks about their feelings, and will do her best in talking to them, however, she's not too experienced about things like that. She also isn't very good at telling the difference between when someone jokes about her. (Like when someone says she's stupid in a playful manner) and in the face of danger, she will attempt to eradicate whoever is trying to hurt or kill her friends or her. (Or if her friends are already dead. You know.) Adelaide also knows very few people as she rarely leaves the lab or the guards. Strengths and Weaknesses Adelaide has multiple strengths and weaknesses. Her weaknesses include: * Heat being around 1652 degrees to 1724 degrees * if something can pierce through her metal skin and stop the gears from turning * if something gets lodged through the keyhole in her neck * she's kind of slow because of the metal thickness in her legs, specificaly her calfs and feet * and her less dense parts are vulnerable * and she can rust if she is moist. Her Strengths include: * Because of the strange metal thickness, the thicker parts of her body have more durability (parts being calves feet, fore arms, and hands) so she can use them to defend, or kick or punch, etc, * she cant feel the cold or heat (to a certain degree) * because of the metal she is made of, she can withstand harsh weather conditions Relations Family * She has no known family Friends *Alphys Alphys was the first person she had met after 50 years of being abandoned and forgotten, and she was the one who had repaired the majority of her body. She and Alphys like each other because both are okay with not really talking to each other, and both like to learn from one another. * Hal Hal and Adelaide met at a Christmas Party. They danced and talked and became pretty good friends afterwards. Acquaintances *Papyrus She has met Papyrus once or twice, and while she doesn't really like his obnoxious way of talking, she is able to see that he himself isn't a bad person. * Mettaton She has never really talked to Mettaton, it's more like she encounters him, and Mettaton talks to her. Adelaide doesn't respond mainly because when she still belonged to a family, she was reminded of her purpose of only to serve, and not to really make friends, but rather help the monsters. The purpose of this was so she didn't get to close to someone, and so she could continue working without a thought. Enemies *Undyne While they both respect each other in the sense, of both of them having fighting positions, they hate each other becuase of their polar opposite personalities. Stats Neutral *HP: 150 *AT: 35 *DF: 6 *EXP On Kill: 67 *Gold on Win: 58 Pacifist *HP: 150 *AT: 35 *DF: 6 *EXP On Kill: N/A *Gold on Win: 57 Genocide *HP: 150 *AT: 35 *DF: 6 *EXP On Kill: 67 *Gold on Win: 58 ACTs * Threaten * Joke * Flirt * Be courteous Quotes Encounter "Adelaide looks at you with a blank look...you can't really read her emotions." Pacifist "Adelaide looks at you, somewhat confused...It seems she doesn't understand how to feel about you..." Neutral "Adelaide looks at you with a blank look...but you see her eyes are full of disapproval, and hatred." Genocide Flavor Text "Adelaide's eyes narrow and seem to challenge you." Threat ' "Adelaide looks confused." 'Joke "Adelaide doesn't know what to say, both looking confused and somewhat flustered." Flirt "Adelaide looks surprised" courteous "Adelaide still keeps her guard up and fights, but observes you" courteous 2 "Adelaide does a courtesy and apologizes as she realizes that you are no threat" courteous 3 Trivia *Likes to make small crafts, mainly made out of paper Gallery